


Curiosity

by kappixo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Curiosity, Original Story - Freeform, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Undertale story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappixo/pseuds/kappixo
Summary: It's been years since the sixth human soul was collected. Monsters are patiently awaiting a seventh human to fall so they will be free. However, the one that falls is not the one that was expected. Rather than Frisk, a new human falls. Will the monsters ever get their chance at freedom, or will they have to wait for an eighth soul to fall?





	1. The Mountainside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So haven't really had much time to plan through the events of this story yet, but I'm working on it! Hope you enjoy the first chapter! (Psst, hey you should also follow me on Quotev, @kappixo)

       "(Y/N)! Get back here! You can't just run away! I'll find you! I'll make you regret this!" They slurred. "(Y/N)!" You barely heard them. All you could think about was getting away. Run. Run. RUN. You did exactly that. You ran, and you ran, and you ran, until you couldn't run anymore. You jogged, then walked.

       You stopped. You took a moment to see where you were. This is... new. You were in a completely different town, by the looks of it. You looked around, and you found yourself on a street with a few small shops and apartments. You turned around. Before you was a large mountain. You had never seen this mountain before, but now that you had, you needed to know. You had heard stories about the other children who were swallowed by the mountain. Of course, those were just stories, right? You didn't know.  You wanted to see for yourself. Your anxiety was growing, as well as another feeling. You were curious. You began to walk up the side of the mountain. It got steeper and steeper until you reached a point where the mountainside became a wall. You ventured off the trail and came to a little clearing with a small stream running through it.

       You hadn't really noticed before, but the entire mountainside was beautiful. There were wildflowers everywhere. Mostly yellow and orange flowers, but there were a few that were a few that were shades of blue and purple. You continued forward. There was a cave, and you stepped inside. You did't have a flashlight, but you did have your keychain that your friend gave you. It had a little light on it, and you turned it on. The cave was still fairly dark with the little light, but you still managed to navigate the cave.  
       Your light went out. Great. You walked forwards, feeling what you there were vines on the ground.

       I'll just feel around to make sure I don't-

       You tripped. You expected to hit the ground instantly, but you kept falling. Moments later, you hit the ground. Hard. It felt like something was crushing your chest. You lost feeling in your left arm. You couldn't breathe. You sat there until you caught your breath. You still couldn't feel anything up to your shoulder.

       You saw something move in front of you. It was one of the flowers you had seen in the clearing. You noticed the smiling face that the flower possessed. Your curiosity grew.

       "Howdy!" The flower spoke. It sounded as if two people(?) were speaking at once: one with a high-pitched voice, the other low and dark. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

       "Uhhhhh. I'm (Y/N)?" You said, though you made it sound like more of a question.

       "You sure about that, buddy? You don't sound too sure of yourself." Flowey chuckled. "You're new to the Underground, aren't ya?" You nodded, confused, but still curious. "Golly, you must be so confused! Someone oughta teach you how things work around here."

       "I guess little old me will have to do!" The little golden flower let a smirk crawl onto his face before continuing. "Ready? Here we go!"

        The world faded into blackness and you found yourself unable to move. It was like you were watching an old black and white movie, except it was real. You were able to move again. Then you noticed a small magenta heart hovering in front of you. You watched it in fascination as it floated around, defying all laws of physics. When you moved, it moved the same direction. Flowey must have noticed your curiosity, because he began speaking again.

       "See that heart?" Flowey's twisted voice snapped you back to reality. Or at least what you assumed was reality. None of this seemed real anymore.

       "That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" The flower continued. You began to drift into your own thoughts as the flower began saying something about love and 'friendliness pellets.'

       "Move around! Get as many as you can!" You looked up. By the time you tried to move out of the way, it was too late. You were hit with what felt like tiny knives piercing through your skin. You looked up at Flowey in horror, only to see that his face had become just as twisted as his voice.

       "You idiot. In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?" Flowey's voice became dark. You were surrounded by what he called 'friendliness pellets.' There was no way out. They were closing in. You stared at Flowey, his maniacal laughter filling your ears as you watched the pellets close in.

       Then, they disappeared. Flowey stopped laughing. You weren't completely sure that what you saw next was even real. You saw something, or someone, approaching. You didn't know who it was. Of course you were curious, but you didn't have enough energy to think. You felt yourself being picked up and whispering comforting things to you. You heard footsteps. Then, you heard a door being opened, and felt an instant atmosphere change. The warm air felt nice, and you could feel your toes again. You were placed on what felt like a bed.

       You drifted off into sleep. Or unconsciousness, it was hard to tell. Anyways, you felt at peace.


	2. Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are brought to a friendly monster's house, who you discover is named Toriel. She bakes you pie and you talk. Your curiosity gets the best of you, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I'm gonna try to update once a week. The rest of this story is on Quotev, which is a few chapters ahead. Go check it out! https://www.quotev.com/kappixo

       You woke up, expecting to be in your bed. You mentally freaked out a little when you weren't, but then you remembered. Running, falling, meeting Flowey, and this new creature who had taken you somewhere. You wanted to know who they were. You were curious.

       You let out a little squeal when the door opened. You moved to the edge of the bed, wondering who it was. The door was opened completely, revealing a goat-like creature. It was wearing a purple dress with some sort of emblem on it. It came closer.

       "My child! I see you have woken up," she said. You could tell by her voice that she was a female. "Would you like to join me for some butterscotch-cinnamon pie?"

       You just stared, your curiosity growing larger as she spoke. You had so many questions that you desperately needed answers to. Who is she? Why am I here? Am I trapped? Wait... pie? You suddenly realized how hungry you were. I guess you had forgotten to eat dinner when you left the house. Wait, why did you leave the house? You had a bad feeling you were forgetting something, and it wasn't last night's dinner.

       "You must be so hungry, my child. Would you like to have some pie with me?" She repeated patiently. You looked up, replying simply with a nod. She could tell that you were hungry. You both began walking out of the room and through the hallway.

       "I am Toriel, caretaker of these ruins. What is your name, my child?" she asked. Her voice was calming to your nerves. You stopped in a room by the door and noticed a staircase. You couldn't tell where it led to, but your curiosity was growing.

       "I'm (y/n). Where exactly am I? I know you said 'the ruins,' but I don't really know where that is," you replied. Toriel gave you a look that was mixed with confusion and sadness. After a long hesitation, she replied solemnly.  
       "You are in the Underground. Monsters have been trapped here for hundreds of years. I have seen how they plan to break the barrier that holds us in. Please stay here, child. If you leave, he - Asgore - will take your soul." Toriel looked up at you and saw your horrified expression. She smiled.  
       "Do not worry, my child. I will allow you to stay with me. This will be your home," she said.  
       "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what's down there?" You pointed to the staircase. Toriel's face dropped.  
       "Please do not ever go down there, child. Not without me, at least. I cannot risk your safety," she said, a serious tone to her voice. She took your hand and led you towards her living room. There was a large chair by a huge fireplace. The chair was just the right size for her. You noticed a table with three chairs, each of a different size. You wondered if she ever had a family. She took you into the kitchen and you instantly smelled the pie. It smelled amazing!  
       "Would you like some, my child?" Toriel asked, obviously referring to the pie. You nodded, and she handed you a plate with a large slice of pie on it.  
       "This smells amazing... Are you sure I'm not intruding? I don't want to be a burden," you said nervously. She simply smiled.  
       "There is nothing to intrude on, child. I have been alone here for some time now, but that is okay with me. I have my home. That is all I could ever ask for," Toriel said, somewhat wistfully. She had a hint of relief in her voice, though, like she hadn't talked about it in a long time. You figured you shouldn't ask about it, as much as you wanted to. You took a bite of the pie.  
       After you two had talked about random things for a few hours, you had decided it was probably best if you rested a bit more. You went off to your temporary room, followed by Toriel, who turned the lights off for you. You thanked her for the pie, and she walked out of the room. As much as you liked talking with her, you knew you had to leave. As soon as she goes to sleep, you thought, I'll find out what's at the other end of that staircase. You had to. You were filled with curiosity.


End file.
